With Eyes Wide Open
by Laurenke1
Summary: Severus Snape has died and his portrait has been added to the portraits in the headmaster's office. But will Severus been redeemed? Sequel to Turning A Blind Eye. One Shot AU warning


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Somebody asked for a sequel where Severus Snape is redeemed. Well here it is. **

**Summary: Severus Snape has died but as a headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry he has been given a place in the headmaster's office. Will he be redeemed? **

**Title: With Eyes Wide Open. **

**Author: Laurenke1.**

The dark haired man looked around his workspace. It had not changed from the decades he had used it. Through of course it looked smaller now but it would be sufficient. He could still brew here, even when he could not actually use them. Well only for the other portraits that hung in the oval office and were currently waving at him.

Severus Snape grimaced but did not wave back. He merely turned back to his desk, chest puffed out as he gazed about the office. The tall wizard opposite his portrait waved and twinkled at him. Albus Dumbledore was ever so glad that Severus had finally joined them.

Not that he wished the man to be dead, no, Severus deserved to live but it seemed that fate in the form of lord Voldemort had decided otherwise.

Through the last long year Dumbledore had guided Severus Snape from inside the very portrait. He had watched the lonely side of the man, the hard life that was only getting harder. Now Severus would finally know peace.

It had been nearly a year ago since Harry Potter had come bursting in, saying Severus had been killed. In that time, they had to make the portrait, bending some rules, something Potter was very good at and then rebuilding the school.

Albus just hoped that the new headmaster of the school would not hex the portrait into ruin. The door opened and Albus could see Severus turning deadly white. The green eyed, messy black haired boy who lived walking towards the portrait cautiously. "Harry, is she coming?" Albus asked, concerned.

Harry Potter turned to Dumbledore, nodding before eyeing the dark haired potions master in the portrait again. "Yes, she is coming, professor. Professor Snape, are you ready to face professor McGonagall?"

Severus eyed the boy, no the man before him. "Potter, what do you mean?" The older wizard finally stuttered and Harry allowed a small smile to come forth.

"Well, sir, since you are hanging here now, you will have to face Professor McGonagall now that she is the new headmaster of the school. You have been very brave so I and Professor Dumbledore will stand by your side. We will not allow you to face her alone."

Mouth opening and closing in shocked amazement, Severus could not form any words. But that was not necessary for the door opened a second time and a stern looking witch stepped inside. Her eyes came to rest upon Severus' portrait and the man inside actually gulped.

Headmaster McGonagall stepped closer and Severus could see how Potter's hand suddenly went to his wand. Finally McGonagall stopped in front of the portrait and Severus did his best not to flinch at the stare she was giving him. He thought of words he could say but he was afraid that if he was actually saying something to her, she would have a very good reason to hex his portrait to shreds.

"You are finally here…" Her voice sounded strange, no longer stern or angry but choked as if she was struggling with this. "Oh Severus, I am so glad that you are finally here." Severus raised a dark eyebrow sceptically.

"I am so sorry for giving you such a hard time. If only I had known…"

"Known what, Minerva?" He finally asked in his most intimidating voice. Yet she was not intimidated, he had never been able to intimidated Minerva McGonagall. She knew him too well for that.

Harry shifted uncomfortably next and Severus turned to stare at the boy. Harry coloured slightly in the face and Severus found satisfaction in the fact that he could still imitate somebody.

"I showed them your memories, sir, not all of course." Harry seemed guilty and the green eyes rose to meet the black ones. "Most people believed you, through not all. We buried your body on the grounds as you deserved and we are trying to get the ministry to acknowledge your good deeds in the war, through there are still some problems there."

Severus found he could not say anything and when he finally found his voice he stammered. "You buried me on the grounds?"

Harry's face did not reflect any amusement as Severus' verbal skills failed him, as Severus had expected that it would amuse the boy. "Yes, it was the last we could do. I am sorry I could not save you…."

"Nobody could, Potter. I have chosen this life myself and it was my choice to do so and thus I paid the price." Severus did not want pity. He had done well in his life, there were things he regretted but he would not discuss them with Potter.

"Harry, perhaps this is not the time…" Albus' voice was soft and Harry looked away, nodding. Severus looked at professor McGonagall who once more opened her mouth to say something when he snapped. "Enough, I am not here to listen to everybody's guilty conscious. I have got work to do."

With those words Severus turned away and bustled about in his office. He could hear Potter talking softly to the other occupants in the room but he had much to think about. He had not been afraid to die, more afraid to live and he had expected to die at the hands of Potter, or anybody else he called friend but it seemed that it was not so.

He had been killed by Voldemort, killed in the search to dominate the Eldar Wand. But the truth had been that the Elder Wand had never been Severus'. No, he had a perfectly good wand. Severus glanced at the wand lying by his side, it was an exact replica of the wand he had used when he had been alive, and perhaps it would work just as well.

Severus studied the books in the painting for the rest of the day, not calling out a good bye as he heard Harry leave and then McGonagall dimmed the lights as she called out that she was going to bed as well.

Snores began to fill the silence and yet Severus could not sleep. He knew that night had fallen and yet he was waiting for somebody. A timid knock came on the door to his office and he softly said. "Enter."

It was a sign of the deep friendship between Severus and Albus as the older wizard entered. The white beard shone in the light that came from the dying fire and Severus turned to Dumbledore.

Instinctively the potions master's right hand closed over the black clad left forearm. Albus reached out with one hand to gently touch Severus upon the shoulder and with a deep breath Severus pulled up the sleeve of his robe.

He cried out in horror. There etched across the sallow skin was a dark blur. The dark blur that he had learned to live with for it showed a mistake he had made in his youth, when he had been foolish and stupid but now it was etched into his skin for all eternity.

Dark eyes were wide, brimmed with tears that Severus had been unable to shed in years. Strong arms pulled him into a warm and comforting embrace. Severus tried to keep the sobs inside and only hiccups escaped his lips.

"Let it out, my dear boy, let it out." The soothing voice of Albus came and finally Severus crumbled, all his reserves spent. He could not hide his fears anymore and he totally fell apart in one of his closest friend's embrace.

Gentle hands stroked his shoulders, not pushing him away or offering half truths about it becoming better for Severus would have pushed Albus away then. "If only you had been alive for a few more hours, if only…There are no words that I can say that can make this better, Severus. But you have been redeemed. Harry fought so hard for you. He showed your memories to everybody and you will get what you deserve. It was unfair what I asked of you in your life. You are free now."

Severus finally pulled away, dark eyes settling childlike on the bright blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles and finally Albus smiled as Severus smiled as well. "You once said that I would know my real friends once more. It seems I do. No longer will I turn a blind eye but will I see with eyes wide open."

And for the rest of eternity as Severus' portrait was eventually joined by professor McGonagall and Harry Potter's portrait, the portions master continued to see with eyes wide open.

The end

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
